


Box with a blue bow

by black_box_boy



Series: She loves me but every song is replaced with the gross laughing from three letters [1]
Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: I love him but I wanted georg and Amalia to be friends and that can’t happen if he’s still here, I’m sorry kodaly isn’t in this one, arpad is a puppy, u know timeline wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_box_boy/pseuds/black_box_boy
Summary: Arpad brings a gift for his father figure on a very special day of the year
Series: She loves me but every song is replaced with the gross laughing from three letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608502
Kudos: 6





	Box with a blue bow

**Author's Note:**

> Haha didn’t edit this and I wrote it in like 10 minutes so let’s hope it makes sense

Arpad never considered his admiration for Mr. Maraczek to be strange. The man practically raised him for 2 years and he was a successful businessman like arpad aspired to be once he was old enough to finish school. But standing in the parfumerie holding a box of cookies on Father’s Day as Ilona and Ms. balash gushed over him and sipos and mr. nowack laughed quietly, he began to second guess himself. 

“That’s so sweet Arpad” Ms. Ritter cooed as she pinched his cheeks like he was some kind of kid. Amalia fussed over his hair and straightened his vest which got a bit creased on the bike ride here.   
“You’re so adorable!” Georg chimed in   
He set down his box and shooed them away with a pout. He was 16, thank you very much, and he wasn’t adorable.

“It’s just a box of cookies.”

Sipos passed him by and set something in the window.   
“Cookies that you made in your free time.”  
He stopped to open the box.  
“And they’re shaped like ties!”  
The girls swarmed around the counter but arpad pulled the box away just as mr maraczek came in the door. 

“Ah, good morning everyone.” He folded his coat over his arm and Ilona took it from him to hang in the back room “Mr. Sipos, happy Father’s Day.” 

He nodded as a thank you and arpad hid the box behind his back. 

“I’ll be taking care of a few things in my office this morning, but call me if you need anything.” Everyone called back and pretended to get ready for a moment, before crowding around their youngest coworker again. 

“Why didn’t you give him the box?” Amalia questioned. The bustle of everyone talking around him all at once made him feel overwhelmed. 

“It just didn’t feel right doing it in front of all of you.” He pushed out of the huddle and moved to go to his station before georg stopped him.

“It’ll be fine. Just go up there and show him what you made.”   
He took a step before Ilona chased him with a roll of blue ribbon. She tied a bow around the box, claiming it was for extra presentation, then ushered him up the last few steps. 

Arpad took a deep breath before knocking twice and opening the door.   
“Mr maraczek?”

“Ah Mr lazlo,” maraczek moved his glasses from his face and looked up from his desk. “How can I help you” 

“I uh” he stammered as he turned a bit pink. Why hadn’t he practiced what he was going to say. “I got you a Father’s Day gift.” 

He handed the box over and looked down at the floor, too anxious to watch what was happening. Maraczek carefully untied the bow, the looked inside the box. The silence in the room made the clerks head spin and he wanted nothing more than to take the box back and pretend the whole thing was just a joke. 

“Did you make these?” Mr maraczek asked quietly. Arpad nodded, regretting everything.   
“That’s so kind of you, son.” 

His eyes lit up and he had to keep from beaming. 

“You really like them?” The excitement in his voice couldn’t be held back 

“Of course! They’re so sophisticated! If I wore one of these all day you could never tell the difference!” Arpad laughed as mr maraczek held it up to his collar then took a bite of the cookie “and they taste incredible! Arpad, my boy, you’ve made my day.” 

He blushed a bit and headed for the door after mumbling a proud 

“Happy Father’s Day, sir.”


End file.
